Oh How I Loathe Thee, Let Me Count the Ways
by tempos84578
Summary: Belle's a witch. She's rooming with her best friend and some of her old witch friends all attend the same university. Life's great right? Well, once she meets a "guy" in a club by the university, her world is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"We're here! Finally, no more parents to tell us what to do, no more curfew, we're in college! We shall always remember the date, August second forever! Hurry up Belle!" Danielle said as we climbed the flight of stairs to our room, boxes in tow.

"I'm coming, calm down. We aren't leaving anytime soon," I said pulling out the key to room thirty-nine B, Craig hall.

"All right kill-joy, I'm calm. You think you would be more excited about starting your life," she said pushing the door open and we tossed our last cartons on our beds.

We started putting stuff away and as every last knick-knack was shoved into place Danni smiled and started jumping.

"Free at last, free at last, thank God almighty we are free at last," she squealed.

"Okay, I must admit it; it's nice to not have to go through those grueling hours of training at four in the morning. I will most certainly not be missing that," I said putting my long black hair in a bun.

"Remember me? The civilian who never took "how to snap your fingers and get whatever you want?" You are going to have to watch what you say and do. Not all of us woke up to practice magic at four in the morning," she said leaning against the wardrobe door.

"Yes _mother, _I'll try. Is that what you're wearing to just lounge around the room in?" I asked as she pulled out her "lucky" outfit.

Okay, I may not be a fashionista, that's fine by me, I'm a witch, but who in their right mind picks out a turtleneck as part of their lucky outfit. Only Danielle Wilson.

"Um, of course not! Remember, we're meeting up with the guys at the night club a few blocks off campus. What was it called again?" she asked changing.

"Oh, The Silver Bullet?" I asked.

"That's the one. Now, I have the perfect outfit for you. I found it when you were packing and I brought it. I can't believe you haven't worn it!" she said pulling out the most clichéd thing ever, a little black dress.

"Danni, I will not wear that!" I said glaring at her.

"Oh my gosh, you look great in it! It's the only party thing you have. Come on, you are a witch it's the hottest thing to be and you waste it by unpacking? Live a little Belle," she chided holding the black dress out to me.

I looked at myself in the mirror hanging off the door and saw a pale girl with a black hair in a messy bun clad in sweat pants and an old homecoming shirt. 

That's when I started thinking, hey, I'm a witch. Why am I doing stuff by hand when you can just snap your fingers to get it done? I don't have to be so strict any more.

So I chose not to be.

I stripped out of my sweats and into the dress and Danni laughed as I "snapped" my hair into perfection.

"I see that you've taken my advice. So are you going?" she asked as I pulled on a pair of her heels.

"Of course," I said smiling and opening the door.

So we walked off to the school gates to meet Danielle's boyfriend and a few other friends from home to go to The Silver Bullet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You look great," Cody grinned as Danni and I joined him and Charlie at the campus gate.

I lagged behind, losing my confident boost from earlier

"Belle? Is that you?" Charlie asked as I joined the circle.

"Yes," I murmured as Charlie took my hand and twirled me around for a full view.

I had a crush on Charlie since my sophomore year and in all honesty who wouldn't? He was 6'2 with wavy brown hair and a killer tan. He was the school's leading quarterback, and the only warlock who didn't cheat during a game.

"You look breath taking," he said as I stopped in front of him.

"Thanks, you too. So are you ready to go to the Silver Bullet?" I asked.

"Well I guess so since our friends have seemed to leave without us. Do you want me to hail a cab?" he asked pointing to an empty street. We booth started laughing and started walking.

"So now that we're here, what are you going to do with your life?" he asked.

"I don't know. Something with short hours and killer pay," I joked.

"If you find that job, be sure to refer me," he smiled.

We approached the outside of the club and saw Danni and Cody inside the club at the bar. We hurried inside and joined them.

"Took you two long enough," Cody teased.

"Well considering you left us, I'm not too stressed. So what have you scoped about the place?" I asked taking a sip of the drink Danni handed to me.

"Well, I think our work has followed us here. There is a vamp in the corner," Cody said, nodding toward the stage where the band was rocking some indie music.

"So what have you noticed about him," I asked.

"Well he's been drinking," Cody said with a smile.

"Blood?" Charlie asked with a frown.

"No, beer. You want the honors?" He asked turning to me.

"It's my fist day. But I guess I can see if there are anymore in the area," I sighed looking at the lone vampire.

He was clad in black jeans and a blood-red shirt. His perfect hair was white blonde and had an odd shade of green eyes. As I was staring, he turned to look at me, making visible a scar going down his cheek. He smiled and motioned for me to come over.

"Wish me luck," I said going to join the guy at his table.

"Hi, my name's Belle. What's yours," I said coyly.

"Jean Luc, but I rather prefer it if you called me Luke. If you don't mind," he said in an perfect English accent. He smiled and pressed his beer bottle to his lips, taking in an amber liquid.

"So Jean Luc/Luke, that's French is it not?" I asked putting my hand on his.

"I'm from Piccadilly, so why did you come over here?" he asked sliding his hand out from under mine.

I don't know, you just kind of caught my eye. When you looked at me, I thought it was okay to come over. Was I wrong?" I asked with a sexy smile.

"Okay, you can cut the act. I know you and those friends of yours over there are nosy little witches trying to rid the world of evil or whatever you do when trying to kill my kind. So why don't you and the Scooby crew leave and piss off," he said giving me a cold look.

Charlie and Cody looked over and Luke smiled, rolling his eyes and waved. They looked away and he laughed.

"Who says it's your territory?" I asked brazenly.

"Sweet here, I've been here quite a few years. It's my turf. So why don't you and your ditzy little friends run along and go play hero somewhere else," He asked with a smirk.

"Fine," I said rising and turning around to join my friends.

"That's right you better run," he murmured under his breath.

I turned around and grabbed him by the collar, the band continued to roar on but I started to attract attention.

"Buddy you made a huge mistake," I said.

I pulled my fist back and my blow hit him across the face. As soon I pulled back for the next strike, Charlie and Cody were pealing me away from him. They lead me outside and onto the street.

I looked bac at the door and Luke pranced out without a scratch. He blew me a kiss and laughed.

"Until we meet again," he laughed and flew past us with lightening speed into the dark night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night after I got home, I peeled off the dress and threw it in the bottom of the hamper. I took a Tylenol PM and drifted off into a, thank the lord, dreamless sleep. 

I woke to my alarm blaring at four in the morning and groaned as I silenced it. I looked at Danni who was sleeping peaceful across the room and rolled my eyes as I jumped out of bed.

I took a shower and changed into shorts and a tank. I grabbed my iPod and as I approached the woody park behind the school I took off in a full run on the small path.

As I gained momentum, I spotted someone a little ways ahead of me and increased my speed to find out who it was. 

"Hey Belle! Wait up!" Charlie called from behind.

I stopped and turned around waiting for Charlie to catch up, and the jogger to vanish ahead.

"Good morning, you're up early," Charlie teased as I started to run with him.

"Yeah, old habits die hard. So what did you think of last night?" I asked curious if the recollections were in fact memories.

"It was odd he knew about us. Do you think that he's been following us?'

"No, he's been here a while. 'it's his turf'," I said quoting the vampire with malice.

"Not for long right? You cal dibs? " He asked teasing.

"Yes I do. I didn't like him. Enough about work, are you excited about school? It should be a breeze after all of those AP classes we've been taking," I said trying to keep calm.

"Belle… will you go out with me?" he asked pulling out one of the buds in his ear.

Surprised by his notion, I tripped over my feet and landed in the gravel, slicing various wounds across my knees.

"What did you just say," I asked as the horrible throbbing started in my knee.

"I didn't think you'd take it this way. Never mind I asked. Here, give me your knee," he said kneeling beside me and lifting my legs into his lap. 

He brushed the gravel off of my legs ad ran his hand over the wound and the skin rewove itself in to perfection.

He got up and started running again, leaving me sitting on the gravel.

"Charlie! Don't you know what I would answer?" I asked.

He stopped running and turned beet red. I picked myself off of the ground and walked over to him.

"I guess your reaction said it all," he said quietly.

"No. I mean yes. I will go out with you," I smiled and he started laughing.

"You don't even understand how long I have been waiting to tell you that," he smiled with relief.

"Not nearly as long as I have wanted you to ask me," I said in shock that me, the outcast of my family finally scored a date. And he was the most popular boy at our school. 

He smiled shyly and we started to run again.

"So out of curiosity, how long would that wait have been?" I asked curious to his motives.

"A while now, especially since Danni told me you liked me," he said regaining confidence.

"After I kill her remind me to thank her."

"Can do. Do you want to turn back? We can have breakfast and maybe I can walk you to your first class? Or maybe you want to grab a bite to eat tonight?" He asked as we made a u-turn.

We made plans and separated to go off to our different dorms. I woke up Danielle and after we took showers and changed, we headed off to the cafeteria.

"So how was your walk?" she asked as we walked out the door.

"It was pretty quiet. Why?" I asked.

Okay even though she helped me land the most gorgeous guy, I was still a little upset. I mean she told a guy I liked him! I saw the guys at the front of the line and they motioned for us to join them, Charlie smiling like a puppy.

"Hey Danni, Belle, what's up?" Cady asked giving me a smirk.

"Nothing," I said smiling. 

Charlie frowned at me and I kept a straight face. We walked to a table and Charlie started walking by my side.

"Were we not supposed to tell the others? I told Cody and he knows," he said with a look of panic.

"No, I'm just playing mind games with Danielle," I reassured.

We sat down and after eating for about ten minutes in silence, Danni threw down her fork in rage.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked with a mouth full of French toast, syrup running down his chin.

"I thought you were going to ask her out!" she said twisting her mouth into rage.

"Oh that's what you've been so mad about? We're going on a date tonight. Do you two want to come?" I smirked.

"Isabelle Hawthorn I could strangle you! He asked this morning," she said furious.

"So now that all of that is cleared up, why don't we start to class? We have about twenty minutes until you're class Belle and it's across campus," Cody said point to the trash can.

Are trays stacked up and whizzed across the room and into the trash. I stared at Cody and shook my head. We left the cafeteria and I started bashing him.

"Cody what were you doing! Someone could have seen,' I said making sure no one was listening in.

"Sorry, I'm so used to what things were like in high school I won't happen again," He said nonchalant manner that I found irking.

I looked at Danielle, and catching my vibe, she shook her head. I decided to let things go and quit being so worrisome.

* * *

Author's note.

Okay guys, there's the next chapter and I have decided to wait until I get just ten reviews. Evil? Yes I know, but I have almos all of the chapters prewritten and as soon as that tenth reveiw is sent you will be continuing on the up's and down's of being a witch and I know you all want to know what happen's with Jean Luc right? So get your friends to review and I'll post the next chapter.

A.D.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, it's me again. I know I lied and said that I wouldn't post until I got ten reveiws but I got a lot of people putting me as favorite story and story alert I thought you deserved something. Check out my profile soon, I'm trying to download some pictures of what my characters are like. Please reveiw, flames welcome!**

**Faitfully, tempos8458**

* * *

Chapter 4

Charlie walked me to my first class, _Psychology: Intro to Understanding Your Peers, _and he dropped me off at the door.

"I'll see you at lunch," he said with a smile.

"Okay. Thanks for walking me to class," I said becoming shy.

"Any anytime. Well… seeya," he mumbled.

"See ya," I replied.

He started looking around and stooped down to give me a quick kiss . He blushed and ran off to his class, leaving me pleasantly surprised.

I walked into the room in a pleasant daze and saw everyone was at a bulletin board across the room. I squeezed my way to the frond of the crowd and saw that it was a seating chart. I found my name, Hawthorn, Belle, and I was row thirteen, seat thirteen. Great, my favorite number, I knew I took this class for something!

I climbed until I was at the top and slid into the thirteenth row and as I approached my chair it was none other than Luke in seat fourteen. Damn.

"Oh bloody hell! I was praying I wasn't beside you," he said as I took my seat. I scowled and turned to face him.

"Look, I'm not going to put up with your crap. I'll leave you alone and you leave me alone and we can make plans to kill each other on our own time. I need to pass this class," I said addressing the issue head on, not one of my better moves.

"Oh no! Glenda the good witch is going to kill me! I'm not scared of little witches dear. So I will leave you alone unless you become to big of a pest. Deal?" he asked extending his pearl white hand.

Though I've grabbed plenty of vampire hands, never has one taken it upon knowing what I am.

I cautious shook his icy hand like it was a snake. I dropped it quickly and he laughed as the professor took the podium.

"Hello class this is Psychology and I am Professor Rosin. There is a syllabus on each desk, I will star by assigning partners and no, they are not interchangeable. Odds look to your right and evens to the left. Welcome to the person who holds the key to your grade the rest of the semester. You and your partner will be keeping a log of time you spend together to be turned into at the end of the week. You'll write papers over each other study together and anything else I require for this class. You have the rest of the class to start your first assignment. Next time we meet we will start lessons. Get to work," the tall, grasshopper-like man said and sat down at his desk.

Luke and I looked at each other grimacing, trying to size up our options.

"So I guess killing me is out of the question?" he said rolling his eyes.

"Guess so. So now what are we supposed to do now?" I asked appalled by the situation.

"I'm guessing we spend about thirty minutes together a day so we can get a few hours in the log. And on weekends we can resume the normal mortal enemy status," He said pulling out a laptop from his messenger bag.

I followed in suit so angry, as in the words of Cody, I could "piss nails".

"So Luke, do you have a last name?" I asked typing in the assignment title, _First Impressions_.

"Hawthorn. You?" he asked starting to type.

"Hawthorn as well," I said surprised he had a common witch surname.

"So first impressions right? I think I'll put 'my partner is a witch who is going to track me down and kill me in the dead of night'. How's that for an opening sentence?" he said as a few heads turned in our directions.

"Will you be quiet about that?" I hissed.

"Why, it's the truth. As soon as this class is finished, you are going to try and kill me," he said leaning backing his chair never letting his fingers rest.

I refused to say anything and started my paper on Luke. The class ended and he gave me a slip of paper. I stared as it as I saw a phone number.

"Seriously?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"In case you have to cancel. So meet me tonight at nine by the walking trail. We can get started on the log," he said shouldering his bag.

I nodded and started walking to my next class, English. The only class I had with Danielle.

I arrived at the class and Danni save me a seat at the top of the rows. As I sat down she started to bombard me with questions.

"I can't believe you did that to me! I set you up with the guy and you just dangle me like that," she pouted.

"Sorry," I said with a scowl.

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" she asked picking up my obvious vibe.

I quickly explained and she frowned.

"Who is Luke exactly?" she asked.

"Luke is the guy I hit last night. Remember, blonde, pale, vampire?" I said describing my partner.

"He was kind of cute. Too bad you're going to annihilate him. So are you going tonight?" she asked.

"I will… with a few knifes on hand. Don't tell Charlie. It's the last thing I want is for him to get involved," I said as we started going through the syllabus and starting the first assignment.

"You don't want him to worry, I understand. Just call me if you're going to be out late," she nagged.

"Fine," I said looking over her assignment and correcting a few mistakes.

I continued the rest of the day with out thinking about Luke until it was a quarter 'til nine.

I slid a knife in each boot and one in a clever back sheath. I grabbed my laptop and purse, which had, you guessed it, another knife, and left for the trail.

I arrived a few minutes late and he was waiting patiently by a tree.

"You actually came. Why?' he asked mildly surprised.

"I don't want to flunk my first week here, so yeah, I don't trust you. I just want to pass my class. Where are you going?" I asked as he started walking down the trail.

"We're going to my place. I hope you don't mind. I don't really dig the library at the college.

"So why are you in college anyway? I thought vamps didn't come out for such things," I asked catching up with him.

"You know you can walk tons faster if you take those wretched knives out of your shoes," he said getting irritated at my slowness of pace.

I looked at him like he was an idiot and just stopped. He turned around and let out a sigh of frustration.

"If you prefer to keep them, I can carry you. Do you mind?" he asked as I stared in bewilderment.

"No way!"

"If you think I'm going to eat you, I've already fed. I won't hurt you Belle," he said, whispering softly in my ear.

I stepped away and he advance and his nose went to my neck, leaving me motionless. I tried to say something, anything, but nothing would escape my lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_**If you think I'm going to eat you, I've already fed. I won't hurt you Belle," he said, whispering softly in my ear.**_

_**I stepped away and he advance and his nose went to my neck, leaving me motionless. I tried to say something, anything, but nothing would escape my lips.**_

This can't be happening! Why won't my body respond I'm about to die!

I heard him laugh and I looked down, seeing my feet were up of the ground and I was in his arms. He started running and in a matter of seconds, he put me down in front of a large mansion. I hate him.

"Don't you ever do that again! I can't wait until this class is over," I screamed pulling the knife from my back.

"Relax. You're not hurt are you? Now put that thing up and come upstairs," he said opening the door.

"Why are we here? Why can't we just stay on campus?" I asked as he stepped inside.

"I hate the school's library small selection of books. You aren't scared are you? I thought Hawthorn's weren't supposed to be afraid of anything?" he asked standing by what looked like a large staircase.

I walked in and slammed the door shut, causing him to jump. I walked over to me and he was positively fuming.

"Were you raised in a barn! This house is old!" he said his face coloring slightly.

"I hope I broke it," I said as I started walking upstairs.

"You little- do you even know where you're going?" he asked stopping by one of the floors.

I turned around and joined him as he progressed down a slender hallway. He stopped and the fourth, and last door on the left and opened the door softly. We walked into the most magnificent library I have ever seen with my own eyes.

"This is amazing! Is this seriously your place?" I asked, my voice losing its malice.

"Yeah, there are a few books on witch craft on your right," he said walking the length of the library in the dark.

As I fumbled to find my way to him, he lit a match and suddenly the room was a blaze with the light of the fire place. He sat in an arm chair and pulled his laptop off a table beside him. I sat across from him and sank into the soft chair. This guy had taste.

"So I guess the next thing on the syllabus is writing about their childhood," I said pulling out the syllabus.

"Do you want to start?" he asked, becoming tense.

"Sure," I said. I started talking about my childhood, silly stories of me and my cousins. I finished and looked up at him.

"You're turn, so what was it like in England?" I asked resting my hands on the keyboard.

"Well… it was rough. My dad left when I was two and at five I was a kitchen boy for a tailor who my mother worked for as a seamstress. He gave us room and board for seven years," he said with a sigh. I looked up at him to let him continue. "I was twelve when he kicked us out. When I was twenty-one I was turned into a vampire and I am here now, dictating my sad little history to a witch who hasn't decided if she is going to kill me now or later," he said nonchalantly.

"So what happened to you mother?" I asked, a little angry at his last comment.

"She did what she could to keep us alive. My mother eventually wound up resorting to prostitution. Her biggest aspiration was for me to become a doctor. With what little money I saved up every year, I got her a little bottle of this lemon scented perfume. Near the end, after I was already a vampire, I acquired a job at a hotel of sorts and she laid in the most comfortable of beds. On numerous occasions, I offered her immortality but she denied it. She died on her fortieth birthday after opening my gift to her, the perfume. It's actually in that case behind you, along with opera gloves given to her as she worked as a seamstress. So that's my big sob story," he said indifferently.

I felt my eyes watering and tried to cover it up by pulling out my phone to check the clock. 11:30.

"Do you mind if I let my roommate know I'm running late?" I asked.

He nodded and I walked outside the library and assured Danielle that I was still among the living. I went back to my chair and he rolled his eyes.

"She worried that I wouldn't return you," he asked with a crooked smile, bringing out the scar in his cheek.

"Something to that effect. Do you mind walking back with me? I don't like walking alone in vampire populated areas if I can help it," I asked pulling out the daggers from my boot and throwing them in my purse..

"Oh, so I'm human now?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, since we are at a standstill I might as well use you to my advantage," I smiled.

He laughed, making the room boom with the sound and lead me outside to walk to the dorms.

"Whenever you want to look at those books, feel free to come on in. If anyone asks tell them I invited you," he said as we started down the path.

"I thought everyone you knew would know I was a witch," I said.

"I told them your friends were. I left your name out of it so I don't fail. But I highly advise not bringing any of your friends to this place. Would you like me to carry you?" he asked, after giving his warning.

"Do you mind?" I teased. Before I knew it, I was in his arms and outside my door.

"It's no big deal," he said as the door flew open.

Danni stood in awe of the sight of the closeness of us and I climbed down.

"See you tomorrow," I said, slamming the door in his face.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Don't ask. For the love of god don't ask," said somehow furious.

Though she didn't question me, she stared at me the rest of the night, trying to figure something out.

* * *

**Author's note-**

**So there it is. Happy Easter! Review, PM, ect. Flames welcome.**

**tempos84578**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The weeks progressed on the same schedule; I would go to Luke' house and get back to my dorm no earlier than ten-thirty. Charlie and I were growing really close and on weekends we would usually double with Danni and Cody. Luke on the other hand, I want to kill him.

As Halloween crept around the corner I was growing eager for the annual masquerade that would go on around the world, a day that the magic community puts aside their prejudices and party.

When Halloween finally came, Professor Rosin stood before the class and we all fell quite.

"Class, I've been looking at your grades and they are abysmal! You don't know each other at all. So this weekend I want you and your partner to spend quality time together. If you go somewhere, get a receipt a picture or something that way I don't lose all hope in you. By the way, this will be a major portion of your grade," he said, irate.

Luke and I looked at each other and groaned.

"So what would you like to do?" he asked after a moment.

"I thought you guys were supposed to plan the date," I said rolling my eyes at the thought of a Hawthorn, one of the oldest and strongest witch lines, having to be seen in public with a vampire.

"I thought you would like to have some contribution. So do you want to just hang out or do you want an actual date?" he said, scowling.

"Just hang out, Charlie would kill you if you did anything like that," I glowered. He smiled, bemused and laughed.

"So how is it with you and Harry Potter? Is he taking you to the mask tomorrow?" he teased.

"Yes, Charlie is," I said resenting the reference.

"What are you going as?" he asked amused at my anger.

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"No but since you are going, all we have to do is show the invitation. Problem solved," he said pulling out his black invitation," he said pulling out his black invitation.

If you were an immortal or a vampire, you got a black invitation with red inscription. If you were a witch, warlock, Wicca, or even an extremely lucky human, you get a white invitation with silver inscription. Angels get silver invitations with gold.

"Great, see you Monday," I said as he dismissed the class.

The rest of my class were cancel because there was an accident in the building and it was roped off.

Danni and I had an appointment at a uprising designer's boutique and we were going to find dresses and they were going to do our hair and makeup for us.

I met Danni met her at the front of our dorm building where she was inside our car with Charlie and Cody. Cody, scary enough, was driving us to the city.

"So what are you lovely vixens going to be doing while we get our tuxes and wait at the hotel?" Charlie asked.

"Getting our gowns. Don't forget your masks. Your limo should pick you up at nine as ours will pick us up at the studio. We'll meet you there," Danielle said as Cody pulled up in front of the studio.

Charlie got out of the car and started kissing me. He pulled away after Cody beeped the horn and I sighed.

"Bye, I love you. See you tonight," he said getting in the car.

"Love you too!" I called as Cody sped away.

AN:

Hey guys, it'sbeen a while since I've updated. My grandmothers in the hospital and it's not looking good. If you do this sort of thing pray for me and I'll try to update ASAP.

Love always  
Tempos84578


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hello, I'm Lila; you two must be Danielle and Belle. Please follow me," said a sulky receptionist as we walked into the shop.

We followed her into a private room and it was a ware house full of dressed, organized by color, then by length. I looked at Danni and she smiled slightly.

"I will be your hair and makeup consultant. When you find a dress, I will start to work on you," she said gesturing to the dresses. She wandered off to a small corner where it's fashioned like a salon.

Danni and I separate and we walk through a rainbow of colors. Dress of all shapes, forms, and fashions line the rack and I start panicking when my eye finds nothing I would like. Danni runs up behind me and pulls me to the dressing room.

I stand outside as Lila has begun making her way over to see which one of us has had success in finding a dress. She sees me and fakes a smile. I give her the same face and her eyes light up and my head whips around to see Danni in a gorgeous formfitting emerald gown with exotic beading and keyholes on her hips to her waist. She is stunning.

"What do you think?" she asks pushing her vivid red hair behind her ear.

"Danni you look great! That's the dress for you!" I exclaimed.

"You know… wait here. I think I have gown for you Belle," Lila said after watching me for a few minutes.

She disappeared behind volumes of clothing and emerged a few minutes later and handed me a silky halter dress. I went into the changing room and slid the dress over my head. I walked out skeptical and Lila's eyes lit up.

"This is the one for you! It's a costume party right? You're so pale you should be a vampire," she said excitedly.

Danni laughed and clapped her hands.

"You should go as a vampire! It's so funny and ironic. You'll be a hit," she said as we started walking to the salon part of the studio.

I pondered this epiphany as Lila started her work on Danielle. I watched as a wild array of color was applied to her face and her wavy hair was straightened into perfection. Suddenly, Lila started stapling her strands to her head and applying dye.

"I love it!" Danni cried as her chair twirled around and she emerged as a peacock. Typical.

Lila made a motion for me to go to the chair and I stood slowly and walked to the chair Danielle previously occupied.

"So are we sticking with the vampire thing or do you want something else?" she asked.

"Go for it," I said with a small smile.

She picked up a dark grey eye-shadow and applied voluminous amounts around my eyes and after a little mascara and dark red lipstick, she grabbed a curling iron and after about ten minutes, my hair was cascading in a mess of curls down my back.

"Oh my god! Belle, you look great!" Danni said checking up on the finished product.

"I don't have any fake teeth or masks. I think there is a costume shop a few blocks down if you want to try there," Lila said satisfied.

"No thanks, I have a few things in my purse. I love this thank you," I said smiling, discretely handing her a tip.

"No problem. I need the dresses back by tomorrow at noon," Lila said as we started walking to the front of the store.

"Thank you so much for all of this. It's amazing," Danni said as we exited.

"No trouble… you know you two should model. Those dresses look great on you," Lila said as our ride pulled up.

"Thanks, I guess we'll see you tomorrow at noon. Bye," I said as we climbed into the limo.

"So what's it like? I've never been to this kind of party?" Danni asked as I cast a quick spell to give me vampire teeth.

"Like any other party. Except you're probably the only Wicca going. Just stick with our group and we'll be dandy," I said, pulling a black, sparkly mask from my small clutch.

We pulled up in front of a large, gothic building and ran to the line to get into the party to die for.

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had a Strauss test, Clark Studies in the key of A and B tests, a trip toSaint Louis with the Select Chours and a funeral! I'm doing okay though. Sorry it was so short. I'm going to post another chapter hopefully before the weekend is over. I have a picture of Belle's dress on my sight but a reminder, You have to copy the link and paste it in the adress bar. My profile's been screwwed up and if anyone know how to fix it it PLEASE PM me!

Faithfully  
tempos84578


	8. Chapter 8: Part 1

**_Hey, check out the poll on my profile for more stories i"m about to start. PM me if you want to know the summary! Thanks_**

* * *

Chapter 8

When we got to the front of the line we gave the bouncers our names and they handed us our invitations, opening the door to party.

We walked onto a balcony overlooking the dance floor. The whole room was dark except the few tea light floating and a strobe light flickering off of mirrors strategically placed throughout the room.

"I can't believe we're here! It's like a dream!" she squealed.

As I passed it off as nothing, I was stoked. My family didn't really like going to large parties like this so we had intimate family celebrations for Halloween. This was my first ever party.

"Come on, let's get something to drink," she said dragging me to the bar.

She quipped off an order of drinks and I saw a person making his way towards us.

"Danni? Is that you?" the man asked behind his white mask.

"Cody? You look amazing," she said giving him a sultry kiss.

He smiled, quite pleased at the reaction and as soon as he noticed me he became tense. He stepped in front of her and after finally looking me over, it appeared he was dazed at my seductive appearance.

"Hey, I'm Cody Lewis, warlock. Who are you?" he asked.

"Belle," I flirted, winking at Danni over his shoulder.

"Really? My friend is named Belle. So where are you from?" he purred.

"I'm a student at the university across town," I smiled amused he hadn't caught on.

"No way! I go there too! Do you want to hang out sometime?" he smiled.

"Cody! It's me, Belle. Charlie's girlfriend?" I laughed as he turned crimson.

"Baby, look behind the mask," Danni laughed, kissing his cheek.

"Bell I am so sorry. Charlie's around her somewhere. I don't really know where though. Danielle , my little peacock, will you join me in a dance?" he asked taking her hand and twirling her in a circle.

I took her drink and went to go sit at dark table in the corner and started to inhale the drink Danni had gotten me. The contents refilled itself with a dark red liquid that was very potent, I didn't really care, I just finished off a few more glasses. I watched as Danni an Cody snaked together and grinded. I smiled despite myself and jumped as someone put a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around as a very attractive man stood before me dressed like he was going to the opera with a black mask that mirrored my own, well except for the glitter.

"How's the blood?" he asked in a stately British accent.

I spewed the drink recognizing at last why it tasted so queer.

"BLOOD!"

* * *

Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry it's taking forever to get these updated! I'm under the wire with SEVEN concerts, two banquets, honors day, gateways and exams all in the next four week! It's horrible! But I digress, I know it's short and I just haven't had the time to update the rest of the chapter. So part 2 of this chapter will be posted hopefully by Friday. I don't know though b/c I have Mon. and Wen. practice until 4:30 and Tues. and Thurs. until 5:30!

Love always  
tempose84578


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8  
(or chapter 8 part 2)

I coughed up the liquid and the man looked alarmed and started patting my back. I held up my hand signaling I was okay and he sat beside me.

"I was just saying, it's some fruity alcoholic drink. I just assumed since you have the teeth…," the stranger said with a small smile.

"You scared me half-to death!" I said cleaning up the mess.

"I'm sorry, so I assume you are not a part of the dead scene?"

"Yeah, so who exactly are you?"

"Just call me Phantom," he said messing with the strings to his mask.

"Phantom? As in the opera?" I teased.

"Yes. So may I have your name?" he asked with a smile.

"Belle," I said blushing.

"It's really pretty… you seem so familiar," he said staring at my eyes.

"I guess I just have one of those faces. So what are you?" I asked.

"What you pretend to be," he said losing his playful demure.

"It's fine, my partner is vampire," I smiled.

His jaw dropped and I frowned. He looked around and leaned in so he could whisper.

"Aren't you a witch?" he asked in a low whisper.

"Yeah?" I asked confused, slightly taken aback by his closeness.

"Then why are you with a vampire? It's pretty much a witch no-no," he asked, eyes bulging out of his head.

"No! I mean my English lab partner is a vampire!" I said trying to keep myself grounded to my body.

Between the alcohol humming through my blood and the nearness of this almost-perfect (and I do mean perfect) stranger. I was having trouble remembering my name. His smile returned and he moved back to his chair.

"So this English partner, it sounds like you don't really like him," he said laughing.

"Yes! I mean he is so sweet, almost romantic at some points but then he says some snide comment and then poof! He's a jerk," I said, head spinning.

"So you have a crush on him?" he asked.

"Well… I don't know. Yes, I guess," I said.

I started staring at the contrast of black and white with his skin and the costume. As soon as I got past the black and white hypnotic pull, my mind locked in on his light red lips. I unconsciously leaned forward and smiled.

"You should go for him, you're incredibly gorgeous. He'll say yes," he laughed.

"No he won't. He thinks I am so stupid," I said becoming utterly lost to this man.

"Well then. Just so you know I'm going to kiss you,"

He pulled me closer to him and put his hand behind my head and as soon as our lips met I knew I was gone from my body and up in heaven. The coolness coming off his lips and the fire on mine caused an explosion of fervor between us. He separated from me leaving me dizzy and reeling.

"I'm sorry…," he said staring at me, longingly.

"No!" I said grabbing his hand before he left.

"I don't want to hurt you,"

"You won't…" I said, throwing the remainder of my drink down my throat.

That was the last thing that happened before my mind blacked out.

* * *

Author's Note

Hey guys, here's the update, cliffhanger? yes. don't excpect another updat until the end of next week. I have a few concerts I'm preforming. please review

love always  
tempos84578


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is dedicated to my dad's friend Matt, thanks for reading and your taste in books is impecable! Keep feeding my dad good ideas for books!

* * *

Chapter 10

I woke up with my head feeling airy and slightly incoherent in a new room. Not a good sign.

I sat up quickly and looked beside me finding the right half of the bed completely empty. The Phantom must have lent me the courtesy of waking alone.

I looked around the room and noticed the room was a very natural set palette room. A not so whist coated three walls, the fourth made of glass coved with sheer curtains. On the bed a matching ivory sheet set donned the mattress. The rest of the furniture was soft ebony; the room was like out of a story. The thought made me sink under the covers and snuggle under the warmth of the downy comforter. A sound came from the door and I could hear a handle being pressed and quickly shut my eyes.

Phantom walked in and I tensed as I heard him come towards me. The footsteps stopped and after a long pause, I felt his lips, not so icy anymore, brush across my cheek. The footsteps started again and after the door shut, I climbed out of the bed and noticed a note on the bedside table.

Belle,  
Feel free to use the shower. It's the door across from the bed. I left some supplies out for you. I'll come around one to see you're up.

I crumpled the note and went into the bathroom. In contrast to the bedroom, the bathroom was as if I stepped into a warm forest. Browns, mossy greens, a few of the small tiles were pink, not many, and just enough to add the warmness to the room. I looked at the wall which had three sinks and a panel of mirror stretching over it.

Was my captor inflicted with OCD or just a neat freak that needed all clean?

In the reflection of the mirror I could see a large, newly installed, shower with a glass door. A reprieve for my restless mind.

I barely turned the water on half way and it already was scalding my skin. You think the new shower would be better hooked up to the water heater but maybe Phantom liked it this way. I turned down the heat and quickly finished my shower.

I grabbed a towel off of the rack hanging beside the shower. The towels, like the bathroom, were large and warm. I smiled slightly at the comfort something as mundane as a clean towel brought me.

Great, now that I have washed off all traces of my un-loyalty to Charlie, all I need to do is find my dress and shoes and I'll be on my way. That is if I don't run into the Phantom. Which I hope I don't. He was so irresistible last night and I only have fragment of my memory! I couldn't afford to see him again or who knows what I would do?

I don't know why but the sudden urge to get my hair off my neck hummed through me, like a whisper, and I wiped the steam off of the mirror. I looked and there was nothing. I frowned and hopped up on the marble sink trying to see where I should be. I traced the mirror and a sudden realization over came me.

My reflection is not there.

I let out a cry and slammed my fist in the mirror. The glass shattered and something behind it. I pulled back my fist in agony. I looked at my mangled hand and tenderly stroked the broken knuckles.

In a matter of seconds the pain slowly died away and I could hear a thundering roar through the house.

Nothing was fitting together. Why? Why was this happening? I should get to the hospital and get this healed. I was squeamish of blood, and the sight of it now was just… making my stomach growl in lust?

I put my mouth timidly to the rewoven skin to take just a taste of the rich-

"Belle, I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Authors Note:

Hey guys, I'm back! Tomorrow I'll be preforming my last three concerts getting me out of class all day! American Artists gala! So I'm sure you guys hate me for the cliffhanger but everyone's been like "I know it's this person!" So i decided to play mean. Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter as we speak.

love always  
tempos84578


	11. Chapter 11

song of choice:

Earth to Bella- Incubus

Chapter 11

_Last time in Oh How I Loathe Thee Let Me Count the Ways_

_Nothing was fitting together. Why? Why was this happening? I should get to the hospital and get this healed. I was squeamish of blood, and the sight of it now was just… making my stomach growl in lust? _

_I put my mouth timidly to the rewoven skin to take just a taste of the rich-_

"_Belle, I'm so sorry…" _

"Belle, I'm so sorry…" Luke said finding me with glass shattered around me.

Luke.

Jean-Luc.

Jean-Luc Hawthorn.

No, pardon my French, fucking way.

"What did you do to me?" I said blinking back tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"To what? Make me an untouchable? How the hell will I go back to my family like this! They'll kill probably kill me! What were you thinking? You- you did all of that- that stuff to me… I can't believe it…," I said starting to crack under the realization.

I sank against the hole in the wall and picked up a shard of glass. A slimy blue liquid resided on the edges and I frowned. I held it to my nose and inhaled the sweet fragrance, what was it?

"You're blood, I should clean it for you," he said taking a look at my knuckles.

He took my hand carefully and brushed some of the fragments from my skin and my hand began to heal on its own, like I knew it would. He let my hand go and sat across from me on the edge of a large tub.

"Well I was going to tear the mirrors out and replace them but it looks like you saved me some trouble," he said trying to make me smile.

"How did this happen? I was with Danni and Cody and I left to find Charlie and I- oh my god. Charlie…"

"Hey, it will be okay. Don't worry about it Belle," he said not meeting my gaze.

"How can I not worry about it? He's my boyfriend, I love him! This will kill him," I said feeling tears come to my eyes.

His body contorted and he rearranged his sitting position, trying to cover it up. I frowned and wiped away a tear.

"Do you want me to get you some clothes?" he asked stalely.

"I think I'm okay," I said trying to keep myself from not passing out at my realization.

"You're okay in a towel?" he asked finally meeting my gaze

I looked down and saw I was indeed in a towel, a thick towel, but a towel none the less. I looked up and saw him smiling softly. I started grinning but quickly reprimanded myself. No.

"So I take it you would want some clothes?" he said standing.

"That would be amazing," I said smiling.

"Well let me see what I can find for you. I'm a bit larger than you, as you can see. I'll see what I can find that won't swallow you. You can take this in the mean time," he said taking off his sweater and tossing it to me.

I looked at the label and it was what I thought, cashmere. I slid the rich texture over my skin and my senses went into hyper drive at the pleasurable scent it carried and the way it felt on me. Luke smirked and chuckled quietly.

"You'll get used to it," he said as we went back into his bed room.

We walked to the door beside the widow and he opened it revealing an immense closet. We stepped inside and marveled at the size of it.

"You can keep the sweater and as for pants… try these," he said pulling black slacks off a hanger and tossing them at me.

"Thanks," I said as he turned around, leaving me to dress.

"So… how are you?" he asked.

"I don't know. This isn't supposed to happen to me-,"

"I know, it was never meant to happen, Belle. I honestly mean it from the bottom of my heart. This was never meant for you," he said turning back around.

He took a step closer and I unconsciously took a step in the same direction. What am I doing, Charlie should kill me here. And Luke too, come to think of it. I mean it takes two to tango, doesn't it?

"You do believe me right? I NEVER meant this lifestyle for you. Do you understand that right?" he asked with concern.

"Why should I?" I asked doubting his sincerity.

"Because, I know what it's like to be in your shoes," he said not wavering.

"Sure you do, were you some witch once upon a time?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Yes, I was" he said meeting my gaze.

"Luke! I'm back!" a voice said ringing through the house.

* * *

Author's note:

Hey guys, today was my last day... okay my last day was Tuesday but i wen to school the past two days even though i was exempt b/c there was a HUGE Guitar Hero and DDR tournament in the band room! Oh and I walked all the way to Pizza Hut, i know it sounds weird but it's now a offical band tradition. Whoo-hoo.

Seriosly now, I have a poll open on my page and cast your votes. It's good to be back and kudos to Ralph, the guy's brother I made a shout out to on the last chapter, good books too. I'm going to have a lot more time to write this summer and hopefully new chapter by Saturday.

Love always,  
trumpet502.1

aka tempos84578


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guy's I have a chapter from Luke's point of veiw about Chapter 11 PM me if you want it!!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Song of Choice:

Madly- Tristan Prettyman

"_You do believe me right? I NEVER meant this lifestyle for you. Do you understand that right?" he asked with concern._

"_Why should I?" I asked doubting his sincerity._

"_Because, I know what it's like to be in your shoes," he said not wavering._

"_Sure you do, were you some witch once upon a time?" I asked rolling my eyes._

"_Yes, I was" he said meeting my gaze._

"_Luke! I'm back!" a woman's voice said, ringing through the house._

As I started tearing through the house I had two thoughts, what was this smell that called to me?

And, who was this woman with Luke?

As I saw her in the foyer, she stared at me with wide eyes. I started walking and she groped for the door behind her.

I could see- no. I could feel the panic pour off of her and as I watched her, I felt my legs leave the floor and Luke was holding me and running back up the stairs.

Luke took me to a floor of the house I'd never been on and we went in the attic.

"Just stay right here, okay? We both know you don't want to hurt her so let me remove her from the area and then we'll see about getting you some… nourishment," he said setting me on a crate and holding my arms.

I nodded mutely he slowly let go of my arms. He backed up to the door slowly and went out of it, not taking his eyes off of me. This is going to be a long day.

Since he left me alone in a musty attic, I decided to take a look around. Boxes and trunks were everywhere, all with years written on them. Some went back to the early 1800's. How old is Luke? I picked up a box on top of the closest stack and the bottom caved, leaving me in a pile of books.

I hastily picked them up and placed them back in the box, from what I could tell, they were all in different languages. Just what has he been hiding from me?

Not long after I finished that thought, I heard him laugh, opening the door. He quietly helped me return the book into the box and he led me downstairs. We walked to the first floor and after some swift navigation through the house, we emerged in a kitchen. Huh.

"I guess you're pretty hungry …"

"Yeah, but a kitchen? I think I'm sort of… on a stricter diet than that," I said frowning as he went to the fridge.

"Well, I would store the blood somewhere else but seeing as it keeps longer in cooler temperatures, I figured I might as well use the fridge," he said smiling.

He pulled out a bag of blood, it reminded me of the Red Cross, and pulled out glasses from a cupboard. Sorry, let me correct myself, a singular glass.

"Well… it's not exactly human temperature but we can fix that," he said sliding it into a microwave.

"So, why me?" I asked, might as well tackle the unavoidable.

"What do you mean?" he asked almost tripping over his own feet as he sat beside me.

"You could have anyone, why did you change me?" I said as he became antsy.

"I don't know," he said looking at me.

"Oh, so you just randomly turn me?" I asked getting angry.

"No, if you remember _Isabelle, we _made that decision_ together_," he said, with equal malice.

"I seriously doubt it! I mean I have no reason at all to want that with you! Charlie loves me and I love him. I would never turn a vampire when I have a loving boyfriend," I said jumping out of my chair.

"Well I guess you forgot, you ask me," he sneered.

"I did no such thing!" I said stamping my foot.

"Did you seriously just stamp your foot?" he asked, smiling.

"No!"

"I think you did," he teased.

The microwave beeped and he got the glass for me. I looked at it for a second and drank it swiftly. The thick warmth poured down my neck and all of my sharpened sense strengthened threefold. My hunger was at bay and I just sat there as he gave me a triumphant look.

"What?" I asked.

"I think I just won," he laughed.

"No, you didn't. I just would rather waste not waste my breath on you," I said getting angry again.

"You don't have to breathe. I thought all witches knew that?" he teased.

"No, we all thought it was a myth. Is there anything else you're not telling me?"

"Give me a for instance," he said, bored already.

"Okay, will I go stark mad when I smell people?" I asked.

"Nah, only when you starve yourself, usually, I don't even notice smells unless enthralls you," he said rolling his eyes.

"Fine. How did I smell?" I asked, mad he thought my questions were stupid.

"You smell like lavender… and the scent the rain brings. Very calming," he said, trying to disguise his grin.

"When we first met what did you realize first, me or my scent?" I asked, curious about his smile.

"You're scent," he said, not even blinking an eye.

"So I enthrall you?" I asked, teasing. Funny how I can hate him forever one minute then he does something so cute-

No. I'm not going there. Charlie, must think of Charlie.

"Why? Does it bother you?" he asked as I noticed how close we were to each other.

"Um… I-" I started.

"It does," he said in a matter of fact manner.

"Well I'm kind of with Charlie so yeah, it does bother me a bit," I said becoming defensive.

"Are you going to tell Charlie?" he asked, all traces of smile vanishing.

"He's going to find out eventually," I said softly.

"Do you need any help from me?" he asked concern.

"I think you're the last person I need help from," I said, trying not to ice him.

"I think you need me more than you realize," he said totally taking what I meant in the opposite direction.

His face had fallen and he was breathing deeply.

"Are you okay?" I asked, curious about his intense breathing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said standing up.

He pulled out another pack of blood and his own glass. In a few moments, he had his own glass and started inhaling it. He put it on the counter and it shattered. I flinched at the complexity of the sound grating my sensitive hearing but he just swept it into his hand and threw it away.

"Is the counter okay?" I asked, trying to make him smile.

"It will be," he chuckled.

"Keep it up and you won't have any glasses left," I said, relived he was happy again.

I really don't like it when he's angry at me. It makes me feel so bad. Kind of like I disappoint him.

He looked at me and blinked his eyes like he didn't hear what I said. His face fell and he put his hand on mine.

"Belle, you could never disappoint me," he said searching my face.

* * *

Author's Note: Important!

Hey guys, i really need some help right now. Please reveiw or PM. I need some sort of idea or inspiration. If I like it, I'll even make you into a character! Thanks. PLEASE REVEIW!!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Song of Choice:

I Don't Trust Myself (With Loving You)- John Mayer

* * *

"_I think you're the last person I need help from," I said, trying not to ice him._

"_I think you need me more than you realize," he said totally taking what I meant in the opposite direction._

_His face had fallen and he was breathing deeply._

"_Are you okay?" I asked, curious about his intense breathing._

"_Yeah, I'm fine," he said standing up._

_He pulled out another pack of blood and his own glass. In a few moments, he had his own glass and started inhaling it. He put it on the counter and it shattered. I flinched at the complexity of the sound grating my sensitive hearing but he just swept it into his hand and threw it away._

"_Is the counter okay?" I asked, trying to make him smile._

"_It will be," he chuckled._

"_Keep it up and you won't have any glasses left," I said, relived he was happy again._

_I really don't like it when he's angry at me. It makes me feel so bad. Kind of like I disappoint him._

_He looked at me and blinked his eyes like he didn't hear what I said. His face fell and he put his hand on mine._

"_Belle, you could never disappoint me," he said searching my face._

"What?" I asked startled.

"There is not a thing in the world you could do to disappoint me," he said concerned.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked stunned.

"Our minds are linked since I created you. Its intent is to link us together, in case one of us needs the other. If something should happen, I would always be there to protect you. Though you do have Charlie for that," he said grimacing.

"Oh," I said looking at his face.

I felt like I just stabbed him in the heart and twisted the knife. He chuckled and I remembered my mind was no longer censored.

_Don't worry, it's just a flesh wound. __**(Monty Python anyone?)**__I will get over it eventually… we should probably get you back to your friends. They must be worried._

"My friends! They must be freaking out. I've got to go!" I said jumping out of my chair.

"Do you know the way off of the property?" he asked and then it hit me, he was always moving too fast for me to see how to get here.

It's not like I could magically pop up in front of my door, hello, I live in a dorm.

"True. Do you want me to show you the way?" he asked.

"Yes, just get me out of here fast," I said.

He picked me up and ran.

Even though our speed could break the sound barrier, I could see everything in slow motion. Everything was so light and the air was so crisp. The way the light caught everything had me entranced. I saw we were coming up to my dorm and instead of dropping me off in front of the building; he brought me to my room.

I looked at him and smiled gleefully. Everything was so perfect now. The trip here still fresh in my mind was intoxicating. This must be what doing drugs are like if they really give you this sensation. Everything was starting to come into a finer focus and Luke was laughing at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're so cute, it's been a long time since I've seen a new born. They are so funny in the beginning," he chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well your looking around in every possible direction there is and trying to take everything in. We have eternity you know," he said adjusting me so I was more comfortable.

I was now only inches from his face which I could see even better than before. His bright eyes were shining. He started to lean into kiss me and I closed my eyes waiting for the sensation.

Eternity, I would have eternity with Luke so we could be-

"ISABELLE HAWTHORN WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU-"Danni said as she opened the door.

Luke swiftly placed me on the ground and stepped back. He nodded his head at me and was gone in a flash.

There went that little prospect.

"Oh my god," Danni said quietly.

My eyes widened and I just stood there shaking my head.

"You were with that vampire and you-"

"Don't say it Danni. Don't," I said going inside the room.

"You were there all night weren't you?" she asked hysterically.

"Danni, please, whatever you do to me, don't tell Charlie. It would kill him," I begged.

"Belle! Think about what you just did. You're going to have that live over your head your entire life," she said, scolding.

I walked to the mirror and put my hands on it. I started to trace the places where my face should be and closed my eyes.

"Danielle, you don't even know," I said putting my back to the mirror.

"You know, you look different. Did you do something different?" she asked starting to study me.

"Why? What do I look like?" I asked.

"You just saw yourself in the mirror, you tell me," she said eyeing me like I was crazy.

"I thought I looked relatively the same," I said.

"Well you do. But something is completely different about you. Maybe it's your smile. It looks different I think," she said.

"I haven't been wearing my retainer. Maybe my teeth aren't aligning correctly," I said innocently.

"Probably… so about Charlie. What are you going to do? You are staying with him right?" she said with a bit of edge in her voice.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well you ran off with your English partner. Do you have feelings for him?" she said as I leant against the mirror.

"What do you mean? You know I've loved Charlie since sophomore year of high school," I said defensively.

"You mean you've had a crush on him since sophomore year of high school. Things are different now. We all know it. Do you like your English partner?" she said getting a little angry.

"Look, I don't know! I just don't know okay? I don't know what to do anymore and things are changing for me right now. I just got bombarded with this big life change and I don't know how I'm going to be handle this…. Please? Things aren't what they used to be," I said frantic.

Danni looked at me and I just pulled clothes out of my closet and started changing. I couldn't even think clearly. It was like my brain was on auto-pilot. All I knew was that I wanted to get out of here.

I grabbed a twenty from my wallet and turned towards Danni. Her eyes were wide with confusion. I frowned and looked at what I was wearing. Just a brown turtle neck and khakis, not very offensive I thought.

"Danni, what's wrong? You look sick," I said as she started backing up.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"What?" I said looking around.

"Change clothes faster than any person on the planet!" she said gesturing at me.

"I- you're just tired. I'm going out for a walk. I'll see you later," I said walking out the door.

I walked out of the dorm and just walked aimlessly through campus. Who knew college would turn out with such a big life change?

"I guess it is, isn't it?" a voice said behind me, making me jump.

I spun around and was face to face with Luke.

"Yeah," I said as we started walking aimlessly together.

"Are you mad that I did it?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Don't lie, I can read your mind. Remember?"

"Great, please find out what I'm thinking because I don't have a clue."

He stopped and took hold of my arm. He gently pulled me toward him and searched my face.

"Belle is everything all right?" he asked.

"Yeah" _No._

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes" No.

"I can hear you remember?" he said smiling.

"I know. That will take some getting used to," I said looking away.

"Belle, this is really unfair for you and I know it. I'm so sorry and I wish this never happened-"

"Yeah…" I said not realizing I was cutting him off.

"Well yeah. I just would like to let you know that as soon as I help you out for a few weeks I'll be leaving. It's not fair for me to just sit around here, reading all of your thought. I want to make this as easy on you as possible," he said, melancholy.

My heart sank in my chest and my eyes felt like they were bulging out of my head. There was no way he was leaving me.

"Luke don't go, please. I-"

"Belle! There you are!"

* * *

Author's note:

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get up but I'm tottally adicted to this game called Civilization and forgot. It's amazing and you should check it out.

But anyway, please reveiw so I can kind of get the feel on how you want this story to go, throw out some ideas and I might even consider them. Just want to know how you like the development ot the story

Love always,

Tempos84578

**_PS: Those of you who have read the Jean-Luc POV, tell me what you think. I thin I might make a side story to go along with this one. If you other guys want to preveiw it, PM or review saying you want to read it and I'll send it your way!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Song of Choice:

One Flight Down- Nora Jones

"_Belle, this is really unfair for you and I know it. I'm so sorry and I wish this never happened-"_

"_Yeah…" I said not realizing I was cutting him off._

"_Well yeah. I just would like to let you know that as soon as I help you out for a few weeks I'll be leaving. It's not fair for me to just sit around here, reading all of your thought. I want to make this as easy on you as possible," he said, melancholy._

_My heart sank in my chest and my eyes felt like they were bulging out of my head. There was no way he was leaving me._

"_Luke don't go, please. I-"_

"_Belle! There you are!"_

I spun around and saw Charlie sprinting towards us. I looked at Luke and he just stood there, watching me.

"Hey! What happened to you last night?" he asked after giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I got drunk and went to the dorm," I said slowly.

"You did have money for a cab right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did."

_I can't believe it. Too embarrassed to even admit she-_

"Well now we know what will not be served at your birthday party…. Are you okay?" Charlie asked, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"My head hurts. That's all," I said as Luke started to walk away.

"Oh, well maybe you should get some more sleep," he said concerned.

"But I have to do things today."

"Belle, it's the weekend, cancel your plans and spend a quality day for yourself. You've been working too hard any way. I'll take you out to dinner tonight. How does that sound?" he asked trying to comfort me.

"I don't know, I think I have plans. Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm going to be in the library if you change your mind. Love you," he said kissing me.

I kissed him back and he walked me back to my room, back to Danni. She ignored me as I walked in the room and I sat guiltily on my bed.

"I take it you didn't tell Charlie?" Danni said shaking her head.

"I'm not going to tell him anything until he figures it out himself," I sighed.

"I just don't understand this, you've been crushing on Charlie since he first transferred to our school and now that you finally get him you do something to jeopardize your relationship with him forever," she scolded.

"Danni, I was drunk. I told him I loved him and after that everything gets blurry. I don't really remember anything."

"So you do love him! Belle, I can't believe this," she said furiously.

"No, I don't. I just said it last night. It doesn't mean anything!"

"Okay, look me in the eyes right now and tell me you don't," she said rolling her eyes.

"Danielle, I don't love Luke."

As I made my decree, my chest started to feel tight and a lump rose in my throat. I could feel my face twist after the words left my mouth and her eyes grew wide. I shivered and she just shook her head.

"You are going to get yourself seriously hurt Isabelle," she said shaking her head.

"I'm going out."

"Again? Where are you going?" she asked as I started walking to the door.

"I'm going to walk. I might go somewhere. Call if Charlie checks in on me," I said slamming the door on her.

I walked to the walking trail and stopped. I looked back at the school and to the trail which lead to Luke's.

Two different choices, two different people, two different lives. Too different from what I've ever dreamed of.

Now which path do I choose?

Author's note:

Sorry for the cliffie, yes, I know I'm evil. I'm going to be leaving tomorrow and I won't have access to a computer until next Saturday :(. I'm thinking about starting a new story so hopefully I'll be able to put it up after a while. Sorry it's so short

Please review!

Love always,  
Tempos845678


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Song of Choice-

Nature boy- Frank Sinatra

I found myself running towards Luke's house.

Not that I'm choosing him, I just don't know why he walked away from me like that. Then again he did seem upset that I didn't introduce him.

But who in their right mind would introduce to their boyfriend the guy they had an affair with, if you could call it that.

As I reached the front door I found it locked. I knocked on the door and after a few seconds the door opened.

"I promised you the day off- hello," Luke said, upon realizing it was me.

"Hello. Can I come in?"

"Nothing's stopping you," he said stepping back.

"Are you really moving?"

"Yeah. Thought I might go to England. Maybe visit a few old haunts," he said as we walked to the library, purely out of habit.

"You don't have to go. I don't mind you being here. In all fairness you were here first," I said taking a seat in the familiar leather chair.

"No, I don't mind. I got a call from a friend any way. Wants me to visit her for a spell," he said quietly.

"Oh… are you close?" I asked.

"I've known her for a while. Met her in England during the war," he said, no emotion going across his face.

"So when exactly are you leaving?" I asked.

"If you're worried about failing English, I'll see if I can find you another partner…"

"You don't have to. You can…" I said, not sure how to finish the sentence.

Luke rolled his eyes and snorted.

"What? Stay? Teach you the ropes to the vampire thing? You're a witch, surely you know the vampire routine. You know 'I vant to suck you blood'" Luke sneered standing.

"I just don't want you to leave because of me," I said shrinking back.

"No, I'm used to witches kicking me out. It's all right. I'm sorry. I'll be out of your hair in a few weeks. Maybe you'll get to finish out the semester with me so you won't fail," he said bitterly.

"No, I mean today's-"

"Belle, it's day of the dead. It's November first. I'll try to leave as soon as possible," he said with a waver in his voice.

"Look! I'm sorry! I didn't think you would take it so personally. It doesn't matter any way. I was just really drunk! It didn't MEAN anything!" I said upset.

Luke's face fell and his jaw slackened. His eyes grew round and in seconds he tried to regain the composure he had been maintaining.

"I should leave tonight and send for my things. I'm sorry I should have known." He said rising from his chair.

He walked to the fire place and with his back to me, I knew I was to leave.

* * *

Author's note:

Hey guys, I'm back!

Sorry it took so long, I've been at band camp for the past three weeks and before that trying to memorize the works of John Rutter (We're doing a variation on his music, our show this year is going to be Church Windows!)  
I know this chapter is pretty short, but I will try to post some more ASAP!

On a happier note, Breaking Dawn came out! Whoot! I finished it Sunday and it is AMAZING! Best birthday I've ever had (Aug 2nd).

love always!  
Tempos84578


	16. Chapter 16

Song of Choice:

Most Beautiful Plague- Say Anything

Belle's Point of View

I stood up awkwardly and went to stand behind him. He turned around angrily and just shook his head.

"Look, you're free to go. Shoo, go back to your little witch friends. It's plain to see you don't want to be here. _Or with me…"_

"What is your problem! I'm sorry if I offended you in some way but-"

"You don't see anything!" he said grabbing my wrists in his hand.

The world in front of me went black and it felt like I was taking a dive into a cold vat of hair gel. The last thing I could see was Luke's face gasping with wide eyes.

* * *

Jean-Luc's Point of View

Morning.

The sun shone in through my window, waking me from the cruelest of dreams. I refused to open my eyes, trying to cling to the last remnants of my dream.

Belle finally saying she wanted me. Belle letting me kiss her and touch her as I have to know other. Belle begging me to turn her so she could stay with me.

Forever.

I gave up on more sleep and tried to think of everything that happened. The way she smiled, her taste, her scent, and the way she said "I love you" as she drifted asleep in my arms.

Then I realized the scent was everywhere.

I opened my eyes and there she was, curling into me while I was holding her.

I moved my hand slowly, as not to wake her and carefully brushed her hair behind her ear. I started to study her face, everything was the same but it all seemed sharper, clearer than before. In her sleep, she started move and that's when I saw the bite mark. A pale bite-mark on her neck completely healed.

I took a deeper whiff of her and noted the difference in her blood than it was when she was just a witch.

She was a vampire and I had just ruined her life.

I traced her scar and she giggled. For a moment I thought I woke her but she just snuggled in closer to me and sighed. I sighed in relief and she moved.

"Don't leave…"

"Are you awake?" I asked timidly, she giggled at this.

"I don't know."

"I think you're asleep," I said laughing softly.

"I think I am too, love… I love you," she said turning over in my arms.

My heart soared; she said that she loved me. She even called me love. That has to mean something doesn't it?

I pray to god, please, don't let this be the last time I awake with her in my arms. I just want so bad to be the one who she see first thing in the morning and the last before she falls asleep.

Plus, I would hate it if she killed me.

I would probably let her, but my death would definitely cause a huge up-roar in the vampire community and once they found out she was a witch, all hell would break loose. Now that I'm thinking, I couldn't let her kill me. She's so young and to have blood on her hands would probably kill her.

Which brings me to my next point; I have to teach her the rules. She shouldn't go around killing innocents. I would hate myself if I let her become feral. I will never let her sink so low.

As my eyes started closing sleepily, I realized it was time to wake up. I could smell all the emotions from last night resting on my skin and I, unwilling to part Belle's side, took a shower.

I went back to my room and went to Belle. I knew she was awake, I could tell. I wrote her a note and as I finished, I leant over her and kissed her softly and I could feel her tremble.

I left her and went downstairs to relieve Sarah, Sarah Penka, my maid, from her chores today and have a day off. She thanked me and ran out to have a fun day.

I sat in my library, listening to every move she made as I thought about what I should say to her when she came down. I must have had the conversation a million times in my head where I asked to become a vampire but never once thought about the fact that I would have to explain the rules to her once she became one.

I heard a loud crack and heard her hiss in pain or frustration.

I think it's safe to say "she knows."

I ran upstairs and saw her holding her hand and could tell she had seen her reflection. Or rather, didn't see her reflection.

I smiled inwardly and stepped in the bathroom.

"Belle, I'm sorry…."

* * *

"Belle, I'm sorry…" he said dropping my hand and vanishing in front of me.

Author's note:

Okay, I know some of you have all ready read it b/c I sent it out thinking maybe I could do a companion story but when oprutunity arose, I threw it in because I'm really too tired to make up a better sequence than that, which I still think is fairly genius (b/c I'm not biased at all, lol).

Love Always,

Tempos84578  
PS- Reviews much appreciated.

Ciao!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
In Loving Memory of Shay Paterson  
9/11/1990 - 8-27-08  
Let it Be

Song of Choice-

This Love—Maroon5

* * *

After waiting for an hour and a half in his library, decided to return to my dorm room.

What was I supposed to do? Wait around like an idiot then he shows up all "You're still here!"? Then he'll probably ask if I like him, then I'll have to make up something and what then?

What then?

What if I said…

Yes?

No.

I won't, I don't. I flat out refuse…. I mean he's a vampire for heaven's sake! Us and them don't mix. It defies all laws of nature!

But I am one of them…

Thanks to Luke.

"Watch where you're going!" a guy shouted at me as we collided.

"Sorry, my bad," I said as I helped him pick up a stack of books off the ground.

I thrust the books to him and once I Got to my dorm, I changed into some of my favorite pajamas and fell asleep with scattered dreams.

"Hello Luke, how are you doing? Still single, you know I'm available," a pretty Egyptian girl flirted.

"I'm fine and plan on being single, Nefertari," I said rolling my eyes.

"So what are you doing at registration anyway?" she asked, still smiling.

"Um, I need to re-register," I said, not quiet meeting her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I'll pull up your file and fill it out for you," She winked.

"No, don't bother," I said grabbing at the packet as she signed my name.

"It's no trouble," she said proceeding to fill out the form.

"Tara! Just let me fill it out! Give me a new one!" I said trying to grab at the file she was pulling out.

"Why, it's not like you would create a fledgling," she laughed.

"Tara, give me the damn form. It's none of your business!" I said snatching it from her finally.

"Oh my word… you did didn't you?" she teased.

"Tara!" I cried as she took it back.

"Oh Luke has found someone at last! Yeah… RIGHT!" Tara taunted.

"As a matter of fact I did now if you would give me the damn form I'll be on my way," I said holding out my hand as her mouth dropped.

"I can't believe this! YOU changed someone!" Tara squealed.

"Tara, you don't understand. You can't tell anyone," I said with wide eyes.

"Jean-Luc Zackary Hawthorn! I cannot believe this. This is huge; I mean… it's you. You swore you would never even think of it, let alone actually turn some human," she babbled.

I shifted my footing and took the packet from her hands. She started staring at me.

"So who is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I muttered.

"Luke, is it a girl? Do you love her?" Tara pressed.

"Goodbye. I'll come back later with this _classified _information."

"But-"

"Bye Tara," I said leaving registration.

I left Tara in a daze and hurried back to my house.

As I wondered through the hall, I knew she wasn't there, though her sweet scent remained faintly. I decided I would just run over to her dorm. It wouldn't take that long and I could feel her in my head, sleeping, probably dreaming.

I found the room with ease and I could instantly smell her behind the door. I opened it quietly and smiled at her huddled on the edge of the bed. I closed the door and walked to a chair by her bed. I sat down and her eyes flew open.

I jerked awake to find where my dream left off, Luke was sitting beside me... no holding me?

Why?

"Do you always fall out of bed when you wake?" He teased.

Oh.

"Not usually, then again, I don't usually have someone watching me sleep," I said.

"You sleep in the same room as Danni," he questioned.

"She doesn't watch me sleep," I rebuked.

"How do you know?"

"I'm pretty sure. Anyway, I fall asleep after her most nights."

"And why is that?"

"Because I 'm usually at your place!" I said, rolling my eyes majorly.

"You can sleep on the couch if you want to catch up on sleep," He said laughing.

"On the couch? Have you seen the huge mansion you live in?"

"Do you want a room?"

"As a matter of fact I do" I teased.

I heard the key slide into the lock, funny how I can really hear everything, and Danni opened the door, looking at the two of us.

"Did I miss something?"

"No," We both said as he finally set me on my bed.

"Okay…" She said closing the door.

She sat on her bed and sighed.

"So what is that envelope for?"

"This is for you. Fill it out and you'll need to come in with me to have your forms looked over," Luke said handing me the manila envelope.

I peered through the papers and it reminded me slightly of my dog's registration papers. What, am I rabid now?

Luke jerked his head toward me and start smiling, amused. I guess he caught the rabid part.

"Why do my forms need to be looked over?" I asked.

"To see if you need someone to show you the ropes to the society," he said, trying not to laugh as the thought of rabies ran through my mind

"Oh, I think I'll be all right. Considering my knowledge of the community all ready," I said smiling.

"Still, it's standard procedure. Plus you will need to put your name in for a few different events for the upcoming year," he said sighing.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later… I've got to run. I guess we'll see each other…."

"In class," I finished.

"In class, goodbye," he said rising from the chair he sat in earlier.

"Bye," I said.

I don't know if he heard me or not.

We vampires seem to have that annoying habit of disappearing just like that in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Author's note:

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I feel really bad but I've been busy with band.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a good friend of mine Shay Patterson, who O.D.'d last Wendsday.  
I love you so much Shay! "Let it Be".

Ariel


	18. Important, Please Read!

Author's Note

Hey guys! Tempos84578 here and I want the opinion of my loyal viewers, readers, whatever you wish to be called.

I need a new title for this story.  
Really bad.

If you have any ideas, review or PM Me your idea and the winner of the contest will receive a special my special prize… a place in the story!!

So guys I beg of you, please send some ideas my way. Thanks!

This will go down as soon as I get an idea, submit as many as you want!

Love you guys!  
Ariel


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Song of choice-

Time is a Runaway- The Alternate Routes

I opened the packet and pulled out a stack of papers. Forms I should say.

Date of birth. Sex. Eye color. Hair color. Precious blood type. Present blood type. Physical changes? Any previous diseases?

The list went on forever and I only knew half the answers. By the time I answered all I could; Danni was out on her date with Cody.

I lay against my head board and closed my eyes to be attacked with sounds and smells.

Different scents were stroking my nose and I could feel myself wanting to find them and take them. I started locking in onto the best thing I'd ever felt in my life.

I inhaled deeply and it felt like a fire on a cold night, a big bon fire. Very woodsy, but with undertones of… the beach? Yes, almost like an ocean spray I think, with a bit of vanilla.

I wanted it more than anything.

I could feel myself stand as the scent blew though me, like it was meant for me to keep. It was coming towards me and I could feel my excitement bubble as I felt the source travel toward me, like a moth to a flame.

I felt the air move around me and I was suddenly engulfed by it. I reached out and as its fingers wrapped around my hand, my eyes flew open.

Luke held my hand in his.

He smiled distantly and my breath rushed out at once.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said, inhaling his scent deeply.

He smiled and gave my hand a quick squeeze.

"It will get easier," he said quietly.

"What?" I asked, closing my eyes again.

"The whole, smell thing. The sense thing in general. I know it's a lot to take."

"Why do you say that?" I said rocking back and forth.

"Because all you can seem to do is concentrate on my scent," he teased.

"Oh well… sorry. Why do you smell so… amazing?" I asked taking a whiff.

"I do?" he asked, sniffing his arm.

I shifted my footing and he sighed.

"I guess I smell okay. I've smelt better," he teased.

"Oh really? Like who?"

"You seem to come to mind. Very entrancing," he smiled.

"Really?" I asked in shock.

"I seem to thinks so and I've always had excellent instincts when it comes to matters such as these."

"I'm sure you do. What are you 103, 104?"

"I'm not telling," he said, feigning insult.

"Give me a hint. Please?" I asked, with pleading eyes.

"I witnessed all the marriages of King Henry the eighth, danced with Marie Antoinette. I watched the Boston Tea Party from the shore and many other things," he said, a little smugly.

"You've done all of that? That's amazing… how can you say all of that so nonchalantly? I would give anything to see those sorts of things," I said in awe.

His joking demeanor broke and he looked down.

"We gave our lies…" he said thickly.

I was utterly shocked at his reaction.

Most vampires I know love eternal youth, eternal life, and they let you know it but Luke… he never has been like that…

He remained quiet and felt quilt pour off of him. I reached out to touch his shoulder and she smiled down at me, weakly.

"You know I never meant this for you. I didn't man for this to go so far, for this to happen," He said gesturing at me.

"Don't feel bad about this. It was a mistake. Don't be so hard on yourself," I said as he took my hand.

"How can I not? I ruined your life. This is it Belle. We are not going to age, trapped in this body forever," he said detached.

"I'm sure it's not so bad…"

"Yeah because they are more lenient on tunings now. You didn't lose your family. How do you know they won't leave you anyway?" he asked.

"I don't know. But look on the depressing side, you have to put up with me for an eternity," I said, trying to make him roll his eyes and laugh.

His eyes grew slightly bigger and he stepped closer, closing in the distance between us. I caught my breath. He laughed, dropping my hand and stepping back from me.

"You don't want that. We both know it…. I just came to grab those forms. I'll turn them in-"

My phone started going off and he nodded.

"It will just be one second…" I said apologetically.

"Take your time."

"Hello?"

"Hey Belle, are you feeling any better?" Charlie asked.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Danni told me you were sick, that's why you couldn't make it to our date?" he asked.

"I'm fine now," I said as Luke waited patiently.

"Great, I got something for you," Charlie said as a knock come from the door.

"I'll get it," Luke said as he moved to the door.

Luke opened the door and Charlie bounded in with a bowl of soup in Tupperware.

"You do look better… I brought you some soup to help you get better," he said, handing the container to me.

"That's so sweet," I said as Luke's eyes grew wide.

I frowned as I opened the container and placed it to my mouth. Luke shook his head and I tipped it in to my mouth and after three gulps, my stomach churned. I turned my head away from the soup and placed it on my night stand.

"I'll eat the rest later. Luke was here to help me with my homework," I lied effortlessly as Luke sat in my desk chair.

"Thanks for helping her I guess," Charlie said a little icily.

"Yes. Thank you Luke," I said as both Luke and Charlie rolled their eyes in unison.

"I have to run baby, text me later. Love you," He said, kissing my cheek.

Charlie left shooting Luke a dirty look and Luke looking amused.

"Looks like Romeo's trying to show his ownership," he said smirking.

"He doesn't own me…"

"Have you told him that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well he should know," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"He thinks so. You're his girl are you not?"

"I'm not his girl."

"So you broke up?

"Not exactly-"

"My point, you're still going out. He thinks you love him."

"Well, I don't do I?"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"I don't know. You keep doing things and they're confusing me," I said stamping my foot.

"What's so confusing? I'm just doing what you want from me!" he said throwing his hands up in the air.

"I don't know what I want from you. You keep changing!" I said shaking.

He tried to calm down and dropped his hands to his side, slightly shaking.

"How do I keep changing Belle?" he sighed.

"It's hard to explain. You're all menacing and then you're…"

"What! What am I! I'll tap your mind I swear to-"

"Sweet, nice, funny, romantic, take your pick!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" he said through clinched teeth.

"Why don't you just pick one and stick with it!"

"Are you sure?" he asked, eyes blazing.

"Yes. Yes I am," I said nodding my head fiercely.

"Well okay then," he said putting his hands around my waist and stepping toward me.

For a split second he stopped to look me in the eye and in one fluid motion, we were kissing.

I started slipping out of reality but was still somehow tethered by Luke. It was like no other kiss I'd ever gotten before. How come it had to be him? How come it had to be Luke? I must have done something wrong to tick god off for him to punish me this way.

"Isabelle?" he asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Can you stop thinking for a minute and just let me do this?" he asked breathing lightly.

"Sorry," I sad as I slipped out of reality once more.


End file.
